


i got my angel now

by gracezodiac



Series: stars above [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd apologise for everything he's done, for ruining their friendship. Then when they got back to base, he'd do everything he could fix up the Falcon, say his goodbyes and get the hell out of there. </p><p>He'd pay off Jabba. He'd get back to smuggling.</p><p>He'd be fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or: Han admits he has feelings for Luke.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i got my angel now

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow first of all i am so sorry it took me this long to write this part
> 
> honestly most of it was written weeks ago, but with the kylux minifest i was so busy with that fic i didn't get time to finish this one
> 
> anyway here is the last part of the stars above series!!! i hope it's a satisfying ending, i know the other two parts were Extreme Angst but yeah
> 
> title is from halo by beyonce bc it reminds me of skysolo and i cry
> 
> anyway please leave comments (they mean so much to me) and i hope you enjoy!!!

It had been a disaster. What should have been a usual supply run had spiralled into chaos when they'd bumped into some Imperials who just happened to be passing through. It had been a chance encounter (and didn't that say something about their luck recently?) although their losses were about as devastating as if they'd been set up.

 

With the help of Chewie and Luke they'd managed to at least get some of the supplies on board – general stuff like food and various bits of medical equipment, but what they'd really been sent there to collect was some thermal regulators and exhausts for the speeders; the damn things froze up after half an hour in the snow, and they desperately needed a way for them to stay warm without overheating. They'd finally found what they were looking for and Leia had sent them out to collect them, along with their usual supplies.

 

And then of course, everything had gone to shit.

 

They'd had to abandon the thermal exhausts, the things they truly needed, so that they could get out of there with their lives intact. Han was pissed to no end, and had been cursing in every language he could think of whilst he flew them out of there, desperately trying to avoid the Star Destroyer that had begun to chase at their heels as they left the planet's atmosphere. But thankfully, the galaxy decided to take pity on them, and they made the jump to hyperspace before the Imperials could begin to open fire on them.

 

“Fuck!” Han cursed, narrowly avoiding the switches on the control panel as he punched it. Of course they would run into the Imps, of course they'd be unable to collect the most important bit of cargo, of course everything that could have gone wrong did, because the universe and everything in it was against them, because they couldn't catch a break for one fucking minute-

 

He was brought back to himself by Luke rushing into the cockpit. Previously he'd been manning the turrets, in case any fighters decided to try attack them, although they'd escaped before there'd even been the chance to deploy them.

 

“Did they get a lock on us?” Luke said, finally stopping and looking towards Han for answers. “Are we okay?”

  
“Yeah yeah, we're fine.” Han replied, gesturing towards the view port. “Made the jump before they could do anything. Where's Chewie?”

 

“Loading room, double checking the remaining supplies aren't damaged.”

 

Han sighed at leant back in his chair; if they had been damaged somehow that would really be the icing on the cake of this disaster of a mission. They couldn't afford to face losses like this, especially at this time when things were so crucial for them. The Rebels needed all the help and resources they could get, and whilst half of Han was desperate to help them in any way he could, the other half was screaming at him to run and never look back.

 

“Leia's not gonna be happy.” Luke said mainly to himself, but Han scoffed anyway, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh yeah, I'll bet she blames it all on me too.”

 

He made the mistake of glancing up at Luke then, who was looking at him in concern. _Oh great_ , he thought, _now I've gone and offended him too_. But Luke didn't say anything, just seated himself in the co-pilots chair, and kept staring at him with that look.

 

“What?” Han said, finally breaking the silence between them. Luke shook his head in disbelief, although he didn't seem particularly upset.

 

“Do you hate her?”

 

Flicking the autopilot switch, Han sat back in his chair and sighed deeply. “No kid, I don't hate her.”

 

“Has something happened?” Luke asked gently, trying to get Han to look at him. “I know you've always argued, but things have been so tense recently between you. I mean, I thought you liked each other?”

 

Han barked out a laugh at that, both bitterness and amusement evident in his tone. His relationship with Leia was something he didn't want to think about too much, it skimmed far too close to his feelings for Luke, and he was absolutely not about to have that conversation right now. In fact, if he could avoid ever having it, that would suit him just fine.

 

“Listen kid, I respect her guts, and I know she's got a lot to deal with but she's let all that cold get to her heart, and I ain't interested being the one to thaw her out.”

 

“She's not that bad...” Luke chided softly as he brought his legs up onto his chair to sit on them. “And that still doesn't explain why you've been at each other's throats. C'mon, you can talk to me. I'm your friend Han, I'm worried about you, we've barely seen each other these past few weeks and you've seemed so angry, what's wrong?”

 

It seemed as though Luke wasn't about to let this go, and Han cursed himself at the warm feelings his words inspired. The kid had grown up a lot over the past few years, but certain things hadn't changed; his persistence was one of them.

 

“It's been a while since we've been alone in the Falcon together.” Luke added, trying to bring things back to familiar territory. He didn't seem to be getting anywhere, but he knew that if he let this drop, Han wouldn't ever explain what was wrong and what had been getting him so worked up. It was more than just the usual complaints of being stuck on a freezing planet, and he couldn't even accredit it to the Falcon being stationary (they'd managed to patch her up just enough that she could make this trip – none of the other ships were big enough to bring back all the supplies they were sent for).

 

It wasn't as though Leia had said much either. When asked about Han's well-being she'd just shrugged, a hurt look in her eyes as she'd said that whatever was wrong with Han was none of her business, but he seemed intent on taking it out on her. Luke had just presumed that they'd had a fight about their feelings towards each other, but Leia didn't seem to be saying anything that would confirm that. Luke certainly couldn't think of anything else that would get the Corellian so worked up.

 

“Yeah well, that's the war for you. They don't give us a minute to breathe, let alone spend time together.”

 

“I know.” Luke sighed, knowing all too well about being dragged off to one meeting or another, or being asked to help out here and there. “But we have time now, before we get back.”  
  
“And then what?” Han challenged, looking at him with determination. “They're just gonna whisk you away the moment we set foot back on that wasteland.”

 

Luke just shook his head, and Han raised an eyebrow at him, unbelieving.

 

“The supplies need unloading first. They can talk to me after.”

 

Han made a gruff noise before they lapsed into silence for a short while. He knew he ought to say something, he at least owed the kid that, but when trying to think of an appropriate response, he fell short. It wasn't as if he could win this either way: either he refused to tell Luke what was wrong, and upset him, or tell him that he had feelings for him, and scare him off.

 

_You've really gone and fucked up this time, Solo._

 

“I've missed you Han.”

 

And suddenly it was too much.

 

“Don't.”

 

He could hear Luke call after him, clearly confused, but Han didn't turn back. The cockpit was getting too small for the both of them, and he couldn't just sit there with things being up in the air as they were. Once he'd gotten in the main hold, he realised how ridiculous he looked, storming out. What did he plan to do? They were going through hyperspace, it wasn't like he could get off the ship. There was no way of avoiding the other man.

 

_Ah great._

 

“Han!” Luke shouted after him, rushing into the room shortly after him. Han couldn't bring himself to turn around.

 

“What's going on? Seriously, I'm getting really worried about you.”

 

A dismissal rested on the tip of his tongue but he knew it wouldn't be enough to calm Luke down. Maybe it was time to bite the bullet and get it over and done with. He'd apologise for everything he's done, for ruining their friendship. Then when they got back to base, he'd do everything he could fix up the Falcon, say his goodbyes and get the hell out of there.

 

He'd pay off Jabba. He'd get back to smuggling.

 

He'd be fine.

 

Slowly, Han turned to face him. The worry and concern in his friend's face felt like a knife in the gut.

 

“I'm sorry Luke, I really am. I didn't plan for this to happen, I swear.”

 

Luke took a step forwards, opening his mouth to speak but the other man raised his hand out, stopping him in his tracks

 

“No, no, let me say it. Ah stars kid, I truly am sorry about this. Look, I'll clear off when we get back, you won't have to worry about a thing.”

 

There was confusion in Luke's eyes, but he waited dutifully for Han to continue, even though seeing his friend in such a state of distress shook him deeply. Han meanwhile ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration, mainly at himself. He'd started now, he couldn't just shake the whole thing off, as much as he wanted to. _Toughen up Solo, there's no going back now. You've made this bed, now sleep in it._

 

“I can't say when it happened because it's always kinda been there, but recently it was pointed out to me that... Hells kid, I uh, I love you.”

 

If he were half as brave as he claimed to be, Han would look up and face his friend to gather his reaction. But the thing about Han was that he'd spent most of his life running away from things, and this was no different. Forcing himself to continue, he looked down at his feet, shifting from one foot to another.

 

“You've been a good friend Luke. Trust me, I didn't mean to take advantage of that. But like I said, once we get back, I'll be out of your hair. There's plenty of work I can go back to, I won't stick around and make things difficult for you, I'm not that much of an asshole.”

 

The lack of response from the other man in the room made Han swallow hard, knowing that this was it. He hadn't even realised he'd been holding back some secret hope that things could have worked out, but Luke's silence was a clear enough answer. Han swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. It would be difficult, sure, but Han could get over him. Once he got back to smuggling he'd forget all about this desert farmboy and his ridiculous Rebellion. He'd forget about his blue eyes and his laugh and his endless kindness. Things would get back to normal, and he'd be just fine.

 

“I need to-”

 

“Han.”

 

Luke reached out to grab his wrist before Han could turn and escape. Han looked up, surprised, and heart pounding in his chest. Much to his surprise, Luke didn't look disappointed, or upset. If anything, he seemed to look a little hesitant himself, which made no sense – what did Luke have to worry about?

 

“Do you mean it?”

 

Briefly, Han wished Luke had just been angry with him, it would have made things a hell of a lot simpler. This was uncharted space, and Han wasn't sure if he was ready to explore it. Luke didn't move his gaze away for a moment, waiting for Han's answer. Well, there was no point lying now, Han conceded. It was the truth from here on out.

 

“Yes. I mean it.”

 

Luke still hadn't dropped his wrist, Han noticed idly. They continued to stare at each other, not moving, and barely breathing. In hindsight, Han wasn't quite sure what he expected Luke to do, but taking his hand away from his wrist, only to cup his face and kiss him was not on the list. It was soft, tender, and the sweetest kiss Han had ever received in his life. By the time he'd started kissing back, Luke had stepped away, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“Kid..?” Han whispered, unsure what had just happened. Luke smiled timidly at him in response, a little uncertain, and Han couldn't help the fondness that crept into his heart at the sight. “I'm sorry,” Luke started, amazement in his voice, “it's just, well, I told myself it could never happen. I didn't dare, I mean, you're so...”

 

Han stared at him, dumbfounded. “Wait, hold on a second here, are you saying you... Kid you don't have to say anything to try make me feel better y'know.”

 

Luke shook his head, reaching out to grab onto him again. “No, no I swear I'm not. Han, I've felt like this for a long time, I'm not messing with you. I wouldn't do that.”

 

Han watched his face carefully for any signs of discrepancies but there were none, although he shouldn't have been surprised. Luke was one of the most honest people he'd ever met, he had no reason to lie about this, it was just so hard to believe. The kid could have had anyone, and yet he returned Han's feelings? Han wasn't anything special, he knew he put up a bravado to try hide it, but underneath it all, he wasn't anyone exciting. Not like Luke. But, ever a man of action, Han decided to show the extent of his elation by closing the distance between them once more and kissing Luke breathless.

 

Luke gasped into his mouth and grabbed onto the front of his vest to steady himself, kissing back fervently. Han grabbed onto Luke's hips for purchase, kissing him as deeply as he could. On the lonely nights, he'd imagined what it would be like to kiss Luke. He'd presumed he'd be shy, slow, tentative. And arguably, their first kiss was, although right then, Han was taken aback by Luke's eagerness. He probably wasn't an experienced kisser, but Han couldn't tell. All that mattered was the warmth of Luke's mouth, the sighs he made as Han ran his hands down his sides. When Han bit his lip and Luke moaned quietly, Han knew he was done for. He pulled back, taking Luke's hand in his own.

 

“She's on autopilot. We are going to find somewhere private before Chewie walks in on us. I think there are things we need to discuss.” He growled, revelling in the way Luke shuddered in response. Han started leading them out of the room when Luke stopped them, looking at Han as though some sort of realisation had just dawned on him.

 

“You're apologising to Leia when we get back.”

 

Han tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“I know why you've been so cold to her now, you were jealous because she was spending time with me, and you weren't.”

 

Han could feel the blush crawl up his cheeks and he hated himself for it.

 

“Yeah yeah, alright, you might be right about that. I'll apologise or whatever.”

 

“I mean it, you really upset her. She deserves better than that Han.”

 

Han sighed, squeezing their joint hands. “I know. And I am sorry. I'll tell her.”

 

Luke nodded, seemingly content, before Han continued dragging them back to the crew quarters and locking the door. There had hours before the arrived back on Hoth, which was plenty of time to sort things out between them, although Han doubted they'd be doing much talking. There were still things they had to work through and sort out – Han distinctly remembered a rule about Jedi not having relationships, and they were in a middle of a war after all, it wasn't going to be easy for them. But as Luke smiled at him lovingly and pulled him down for another kiss, Han didn't doubt for a second that every minute spent with this kid was going to be worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> chewie heard the whole conversation and chuckled to himself like 'finally'
> 
> also yes han, go apologise to leia for being a jealous asshole. she deserves better than ur shit
> 
> as always you can come find me on [tumblr](http://www.skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)


End file.
